Sorry
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke was back, but things were awkward. He wasn't even sure why he came back, but he knew it had something to do with Naruto. could be seen as pre-NaruSasu or just as friendship.


**As always, I own nothing, enjoy :)**

**I've wanted to do a story based off of this song for a long time it's by Art of Dying**

**This could be taken as pre-slash or just friendship, it's your choice…**

**Sorry **

Mistake; that was the only word he could use to describe the majority of his life. People have to learn the hard way and no one knew that better than Sasuke at that moment. There he was back in Konoha, the place that he had left so many years ago. When he came back he thought that he'd be locked up and many people that he should. However, the most important person saved him: Uzumaki Naruto.

As Sasuke looked at him, he realized that Naruto was no longer the kid that he'd left. He was a man and he had proved the village wrong. They no longer looked down on him, but instead admired him for all that he had done to protect the village. That was the only reason Sasuke was still alive, because Naruto made it possible.

The blond promised to watch over him and do whatever it took to stop him if he tried to rebel. This was why he was staring at Naruto silently. It had been so many years; they had both grown up and no longer knew what to say to each other. After all, what do you say to the person you had tried to kill numerous times? I'm sorry didn't seem like enough, nor did Sasuke's pride allow him to say it to the other man.

They both knew what would most likely happen to Sasuke, what the village was hoping to happen to him, he would likely die in battle. While Sasuke was strong, a condition of him being allowed in the village again was that he would only go on the most dangerous missions. They were only going to send him out if it meant that he could possibly die. That is, any mission where they were likely to lose a person, Sasuke would go instead.

It felt like it had been weeks of sitting in silence when in reality it was only a few hours. Sasuke examined the other man, trying to understand why he would still defend him. In reality they didn't know anything about each other anymore, other than the fact that Sasuke had almost caused Naruto to die on at least one occasion.

"Why are you back?" Naruto finally broke the silence. It was the most serious expression that Sasuke had ever seen displayed on the young man's face. He was asking a question that even he didn't know the answer to; he wasn't sure what made him come back to the village.

He was ready to respond with his classic "Hn" but that didn't seem fitting in that moment. The blond deserved an answer, but it was one that he couldn't give. "I don't know," the dark haired man admitted.

He could tell from the look on Naruto's face that it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. "How can you not know?" he asked, his emotions clearly written all over his face. "You left for power and you didn't care if you killed someone in the process," the blond pointed out. Sasuke didn't want to hear about his past mistakes, but he knew that he was going to anyway. "What did you think that we would all just accept you back into the village? I know you're smarter than that," he said. "So there has to be _some_ reason why you would come back and risk being killed or imprisoned," the blond reasoned, trying to figure out what the other man was thinking.

"You don't have to point out the things that I've done," Sasuke informed him. "I know that I made mistakes, but I've learned from them," he added, trying to keep his tone clam and indifferent, even though he was far from it on the inside. He had killed Itachi, he had taken away the only living family member that he had to achieve revenge that he learned wasn't his brother's fault at all. He definitely knew about his mistakes, he didn't need to be reminded. He was wishing that Naruto would just go back to the way he was before, but he knew that wasn't possible.

Naruto nodded, understanding what he meant. "I missed you," he confessed. The look on the blonde's face was one that Sasuke found himself disappointed to see, but he wasn't sure how make it go away.

He said the only thing that he could, pushing away his pride as he told him, "Oddly enough, I missed you too." It certainly wasn't the most emotional admission, but it still made the other man smile a little. It was an awkward encounter, and both of them knew that it would take awhile for things to go back to being anywhere near normal. However they were both determined to make it happen.

Sasuke didn't know why, but he knew that Naruto was the only opinion that mattered. He didn't want to admit it, but the blond was the only reason that he came back. Yet again he found himself swallowing his pride as he said, "I'm sorry." Nothing else was said that day, but there was a new sense of comfort between them.

**End of this one :) I've wanted to make this into a full-length story but I haven't really gotten around to it and I have other ideas that I'd like to write first**

**Anyway, let me know what you think**


End file.
